Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to mounting structures for power devices, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting an energy storage/delivery device.
Description of the Related Art
As use of distributed generators (DGs) for generating energy from renewable sources becomes more popular, interest in distributed energy storage (e.g., home energy storage) is increasing. Such energy storage systems can benefit users by providing more control over how and when they obtain the power they need, as well as helping utilities by shifting demand to off-peak hours and smoothing out the load on the system.
Some distributed energy storage devices both store generated energy and can also deliver the stored energy as DC or AC power via a power converter or inverter. One such energy storage/delivery device is an AC battery. AC batteries and other types of energy storage/delivery devices may be mounted on a structure such as a wall inside or outside of a home. Mounting these devices is generally tedious and labor intensive, for example requiring a user to locate multiple framing studs behind a wall in order to securely affix a plurality of energy storage/delivery devices.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus for efficiently mounting one or more energy storage/delivery devices.